I Will Protect You
by SpringFallionLettuce
Summary: The Cynaclons come back to Earth due to their yearning of love, but are they the only ones who love the Mews? An act of jealousy sometimes leads peace to war. This is an IchigoxKisshu, PaixLettuce, and TarutoxPudding with the jealous MintxKisshu and minor ShiroganexIchigo. Updates might not be fast, but they're good in quality.
1. Chapter 1

__**Hello everyone! I hope you LOVE my first fanfiction chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAASSSEEEE REVIEW! :D Yo Homie, SFL.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew and. NEVER. WILL!**

_Ichigo sat on her knees, watching as Kisshu confirmed that Deep Blue would never have her. She felt a flutter in her heart that used to only happen with Masaya, but all Ichigo could do was sit there, watching, as if she was frozen to the cold spaceship's floor. _

_Her eyes widened as Kisshu thrust a Dragon Blade towards Deep Blue's chest. It all happened too fast for her eyes to track. _

"_**KISSHU!"**__ Ichigo screamed, but all was silent. _

_Kisshu's body was pushes towards her, as if nothing more than a squashed bug. _

_All Ichigo could do was hold Kisshu's fading body to her, crying, until he was still._

**"KISSHU!"** Ichigo screamed as she woke up. Looking around, she realized that it was still before dark, only an hour since she fell asleep in her pink bed. She looked around and saw that the picture of Masaya was no longer at her bedside table. It took a few minutes of confusion before she became fully awake and the memories of the past few months, a year after the Final Battle, came flooding back to her. She began to cry as she remembered only a few weeks ago that her Masaya had been killed in a car crash, his body burnt to ash when the car was set afire.

Now all Ichigo could do was sit in her bed, shivering from a solemn mixture of cold and sadness. She thought she saw a rustle of the leaves outside her window, but shook her head,' _It's just a squirrel.'_

_**{FLASHBACK}**_

Kisshu sat on his bed at the spaceship, tossing wildly as he tried to get some sleep. He groaned as he heard his brothers enter the room.

"**You sound and smell like a Chimera Animal."** Taruto remarked smugly.

Pai shook his head warily and stated,"** I know why you're disturbed, Kisshu. Taruto and I talked it over. We will be arriving at Earth in four hours." **As he and Taruto walked back out of the room.

Kisshu was practically jumping with joy before Pai and Tart had even closed the door. '_I know EXACTLY why you two want to go to Earth as well!'_ Kisshu thinks and began to yell at the top of his lunges in a sing song voice," **TARUTO AND PUDDING SITTIN' IN A TR-"** he gulped as he left his mouth covered as Taruto teleported behind him and covered his mouth, hissing," **SHUT UP!" **Kisshu just laughed into his hand and Pai rolled his eyes.

"**This is going to be a longgggg trip…" **Pai mumbled as he began to steer the ship toward Earth.

**SORRY IF THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER! I'm writing this LATE at night and having partial writer's block due to my homies arguing over reviews. I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible!**

**Ichigo: Can I please have no more nightmares? :(**

**SpringFallionLettuce: I SHALL NOT GIVE OUT NO SPOILERS! D:**

**Ichigo: *****le sigh***

**Kisshu: Don't worry kitten, I'll comfort you!**

**Ichigo: DUN TOUCH ME YOU PERVERT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hello MewMews

**I'm back already! XD I got bored after I posted the first chapter, so I decided to make the second! Dun judge me ^-^ AND ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew and. NEVER. WILL!**

Kisshu ran an impatient finger through his dark green hair and said a saying he found amusing from Earth,"**Are we there, yet!?"**

Pai and Taruto sighed,**"For the final answer, yes, we are now here. But it is past midnight." **Pai said firmly.

Kisshu and Taruto had teleported away before he had finished his sentence. Then something wierd happened, a memory was pulled out of his mind and he watched it play back inside his head:

_Lettuce jumped out of the water and whispered,"**You once lived on Earth, so you are our friends, right?"**_

_Back then Pai felt a surge of emotion. He had cast it off thinking it was pity, but now he knew it was something more._

"**Pai? Pai? PAI!" **Taruto yelled in his face as he opened his eyes, seeing Taruto had come back to get his weapon in case there were other aliens.

"**PAI! Are you ok?! You just, how do humans say it? Oh, you just blacked out!"** Tart said, worried.

Pai sat up again groggily and said,**"I...I'm fine. I just need to go for a walk."** and they both teleported away, leaving the conversation hanging in the atmosphere between them.

* * *

Kisshu looked into Ichigo's window, watching her calmly sleeping. He sensed the second he breathing became violent, and before Kish knew what he was doing he teleported inside and cradled Ichigo in his arms. Ichigo relaxed for a bit then her eyes fluttered open.

She was silent.

Ichigo looked up at Kisshu with relieved eyes and whispered,**"Was it a dream? Are you alright, Kisshu?" **

Kisshu was shocked. His kitten was dreaming about him? He smiled in happiness and replied confidently,**"Yes, Kitty-cat, I am fine."**

Ichigo did something he never expected her to. She craned her neck until her lips met his. Kisshu returned the bold kiss without hesitation.

* * *

Taruto was not so bold.

He hid in the shadows of Pudding's bedroom for probably an hour or more before a small box on her bedside table set off a loud alarm system. Tart frantically grabbed it, trying to turn it off so he was not caught. He punched it, pressed random buttons -even the BIG red one- and stomped on it. Nothing. WORKED. So he did what every boy his age uses as a plan B.

He threw it out the window.

Proud of himself, he didn't realize Pudding had awakened right after he had grabbed the alarm, watching him in fascination. Taruto gulped and started edging toward the window until Pudding literally flew out of her bed like hell was nipping at her heals, and tackled him. They both screamed, but they were different screams. Taruto's was surprise, and Pudding's was delight.

**"TARU-TARU! TARU-TARU! TARU-TARU! TARU-TARU! TARU-TARU!"** Pudding squealed.

Taruto groaned,_'This is going to be a long night...'_

* * *

Pai was sitting at the edge of Lettuce's bed, his eyes glazed over as he watched the green haired mew sleep, her expression calm and her breathing soft and gentle. He had never seen her hair out of braids before, and without them he thought she was even more beautiful. He shook his head to clear the fog in his thoughts, and everything but images of Lettuce was shattered. He gently brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and hesitated to pull away, feeling the sensation of her soft skin. He finally decided what to do.

+Fast Forward 5 Minutes+

He slipped a note into the silklike skin of Lettuce's hand. pai didn't want to leave Lettuce, so to satisfy his emotions he lightly kissed her forehead, then teleported back to the ship.

**I'm getting the hang of this, now :D PLEASE review and inform me or one of my homies if I'm spelling a character's name wrong, etc etc so on so forth! Most chapters WILL BE SPLIT UP INTO DIFFERENT SCENES LIKE THIS! (Sometimes even when they are all in the same room) Well, ya know how me brain works. I BE UNPRODICTABLE ^**

**Shoutouts: **

**SpringFallionPudding**

**SpringFallionIchigo**

**KittyIchigo1**

**Random Barbie: HAVE A SUPER SPARKLY DAY!**

**Kisshu: *Destroys Barbie with Dragon Swords***

**^-^ I will have the next chapter out soon!**

**Yo Homie,**

**~SFL**


	3. Chapter 3: Pai? Lovesick? Are you SURE?

Ichigo casually walked into Café Mew Mew, trying to ignore the suspicious glance she got from Ryou, who could tell a poker face from a mile away. Pudding approached her from behind and slipped an unnoticed note into her hand.

Ichigo went into the bathroom and read the note:

_Ichigo-chan! Taru-Taru came last night! Did Kish come to your house? Also I saw Lettuce blushing over a note. Su-spi-cious!_

_~Pudding_

Pudding winked as she entered the bathroom.

"Taru-taru came! He came back for me! He's my best friend!" Pudding shouted and Ichigo lunged at her, covering her mouth so her words muffled.

"Shhh! Ryou might hear!" Ichigo scolded.

Pudding nodded and then pointed to the bathroom door, where Lettuce was timidly walking in.

"So… the others came, too?" she said quietly.

Ichigo and Pudding nodded," Kish came for Ichigo, Taru-Taru came for yours truly, and Pai came for Lettuce!" Pudding exclaimed in excitement.

Lettuce fingered the note in her hand and blushed," Maybe they will come tomorrow night. Pai said he would…" she covered her mouth at that.

Pudding smirked, but let it go for the moment.

Ichigo sighed," How the hell will we keep this from Ryou?"

The girls all thought for a moment before Lettuce offered," I could get Mint in on it, and she could distract Ryou whenever he started learning the truth…"

The other two mew mews high fived Lettuce," Great idea! Now how do we convince her to do that…"

Pudding spoke up after a few moments," Ichigo could just remind her that she saved Mint's little dog! That should work!"

Memories flooded back of when Mint first became a mew mew.

Ichigo snickered.

Pai sat at the table in the alien ship, thinking about the green mew, Lettuce, and how much of a pull he felt when near her. It was what humans must call 'love'. Well it was sure as hell confusing. Pai felt Kish's hand on his shoulder and shaking him

"You alright?" Kish and Taruto asked, concern lacing their tones of voice.

Kish poked Pai and then pulled out a chameleon-like animal from their planet.

He whispered in its ear and put it on Pai's shoulder. The animal immediately stuck it's long tongue in Pai's ear.

Even this did not cause a reaction from him.

"Even I'm not THIS lovesick…." Kish muttered.

As Pai didn't respond, Kish and Taruto looked at each other, saying in unison:

"Time to find that green mew mew."


	4. Chapter 4: Ichigo is ROYALLY pissed

Ichigo left the bathroom and grabbed Mint's hand, pulling her into the closet.

She covered Mint's scream and made a shushing motion.

"What the hell, Ichigo! I was about to get some tips!"

Mint was pissed, that was obvious.

"I finally figured out how you can return the favor after I saved your dog." Ichigo smiled innocently.

Mint rolled her eyes. "Fine, what is it?"

"Well…"

=+= After Mint's Briefing =+=

Mint's eyes widened," You want me to do WHAT!?" she paused, remembering how Ichigo risked her life for her dog," Ok, ok I'll do it."  
Just then Ryou came in," You'll do what, Mint and Ichigo?" his eyes narrowed.

They looked at each other," Clean the tables!"

* * *

Lettuce walked home from café mew mew, happy that work was done and Mint had been briefed successfully and agreed to help. Just then Kish and Taruto appeared.

"Mind coming with us?" Kish said, arms crossed across his chest.

Lettuce nodded, knowing they ment no harm seeing they came back for their mews, but where was Pai?

She took Kish's hand in one and Taruto's in the other and teleported to their ship.

Lettuce looked around and saw Pai sitting at a table, slouched.

Before she could do anything Kish and Tart teleported away, leaving the two alone.

Lettuce stood there for a moment, Pai not noticing her still. She slowly walked up and put a hand on Pai's shoulder, watching him as he tensed.

"Why are you sad?" she asked quietly. Pai heard her voice and visibly relaxed.

"How did you come?" he asked, curious.

Lettuce smiled," Your brothers must have been concerned. They brought me here."

At this Pai looked up quickly," Did they hurt you?" he asked, angry now.

She shook her head quickly," I came by free will. I was worried since you didn't."

He sighed, shaking his head," I don't know why I wouldn't…"

Lettuce let out a giggle and sat next to him," So, how has your planet been?"

* * *

"You did WHAT!?" Ichigo shouted to Kish.

"I already said it. We brought Lettuce to-"

"I know what you did!" Ichigo hissed," I just don't know why she isn't back the NEXT DAY!"

Kish smirked," Pai didn't want her to leave, and she didn't want to leave. Ring any bells, cat-ear-chan?" he replied.

Pudding was doing cartwheels in the background and was chanting," They did the special hug! They did the special hug!" (Pudding was told that sex was called the 'special hug' by the other mews)

Taruto raised an eyebrow at this chant and Ichigo shrugged him off," I don't care if they don't want to leave each other! THAT CANNOT BE HEALTHY!" She said.

Before she said anymore Kisshu pulled her close and kissed her passionately, smiling to himself as Ichigo put her arms around his neck before pulling back," New rule: No kissing while I'm freaking out." She scolded Kish.


	5. Chapter 5: Mint, write your will

_Ichigo felt something grab her arms, tying them behind her back and tying the other end of the rope to a wall. She screamed," NO! Please… please no…" as she saw Kisshu unveiled in front of her, a stab wound going right through him. _

_Ichigo stared silently at Kisshu's body, tears flowing freely down her face. Then an amazing thing happened._

_Kish's body twitched, and he sat up. The wound healed instantly and he smiled," I'll always protect you, Kitten. Always."_

_Just then a torch was thrown from behind her, sailing over her head to Kisshu, and his leg caught on fire._

"_NO!" Ichigo screamed again, begging for the fire to go away. Nothing happened._

_She listened to Kisshu's painful cries of agony as he was burned alive, and Ichigo could do apsolutely nothing about it._

"KISSHU!" she cried, waking up and looking around, seeing her room and Kisshu sitting beside her.

Kish put a soft hand on her cheek," Shhh, its ok little kitten. I'm fine, I'm fine…" he murmured as ichigo stroked his hand, her eyes begging for him not to leave.

"Are you sure you're alright? I… I saw you. They… they killed you!" her eyes morphed to terror. Kish smiled gently," I'm sure, little kitten. I'm very much alive, don't worry. I hate it when you're pretty face is scared."

Ichigo smiled at Kisshu, and realized her ears and tail were out. Kish noticed it, too, and began to pet them. She purred and eventually fell back into a peaceful sleep, knowing Kisshu was forever at her side.

Ichigo's phone rang violently just as she heard a knock at the door.

Kish nodded, silently telling her to take the call and assuring her that he would answer the door. As Kisshu left the room she cautiously answered the phone.

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? GET OVER HERE. NOW." _ Ryou's voice practically made her ears bleed.

Ichigo thought of why Ryou was yelling, and then it hit her. Mint told him!

Just then Lettuce, Pudding, and Kish all came upstairs

"Pudding and Lettuce-chan got a call from Ryou!" Pudding said, showing a rare display of fear.

"I know, I just got it as well. Mint told him. She had to have!" Ichigo said, a look of betrayal morphing on all 3 of the Mews.

"Why, Ichigo-san? Why would she do such a thing?" Lettuce said quietly.

Kish clenched his teeth," I intend to find out." And teleported away.

"Oh god, we have to stop him from killing Mint!" Ichigo said.

Like clockwork, the three Mews transformed.

"MEW MEW ICHIGO! META-MORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING! META-MORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE! META-MORPHO-SIS!"

The Mews transformed as Pai and Taruto came, Pai having picked up the transformation in his lab, and they teleported to Kisshu.

**I know I know, I probably misspelled the metamorphosis, but Whatever. Review please! I am running out of ideas!**

**Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Mint's Little Replacement

The 3 Mews and 2 Cynaclons teleported in to see Kisshu strangling Mint.

"Why won't you love me?" She croaked, lacking the air for a bold question.

"Ichigo is the only one I will live for!" Kish snarled, and for once, the Mews held back and didn't enter the battle.

"Then you will die with me!" Mint screamed and pulled out a knife, stabbing Kish in the chest right before she fell to the ground, her windpipe crushed.

Kish stumbles back, clutching his chest with a look of terror in his eyes.

Ichigo cried out," Someone save him! Please!" and ran to his side, murmuring," Shhh… it'll be alright, Kisshu, I promise."

Pai and Taruto rushed over. "We can give him half of our power so he can heal." They said in unison.

Ichigo nodded and the two aliens stood over Kisshu, murmuring and holding each other's hands in a triangle above his body. A light formed under their hands and above Kish's chest and the wound began healing. After about 10 minutes the healing was complete.

Pai picked up Kisshu," We should go to the ship. Pudding and Lettuce I think you should get home before your families begin to worry. Ichigo, you may come with us to the ship, but I assure you that our brother will be fine." He said.

Ichigo nodded," I will stay by his side until he wakes up." She said quietly and teleported away to the ship with Pai and the unconscious Kisshu, as Taruto teleported Lettuce and Pudding to their homes.

Pudding ran down the street to the park, and saw a little girl with light blue hair and rusty gold eyes, about her age, sitting on a bench alone.

She ran up," Hello, na no da!" she said happily.

The girl smiled," Hello. What's your name?" she asked.

Pudding cheered silently," Pudding's name is Pudding, Na no da! What's yours?" she asked curiously.

The girl smiled," I'm Cherry, my parents call—well, called—me Che-Che, though." Che-Che smiled.

Pudding did a cartwheel while speaking," What happened to Che-Che-san?" she asked.

Che-Che revealed a mew mark on the underside of her wrist and Pudding gasped as she replied," My parents saw this and kicked me out… I don't know why." Che-Che said sadly.

Pudding smiled," Follow me, Na no da! You're a Mew Mew like me now, Na no da!" she said, dragging Che-Che back to Café Mew Mew.

Keiichiro smiled," I see Mint's replacement has arrived. Welcome, Cherry, to Tokyo Mew Mew! Two days ago your DNA was infused with a dolphin's while you lay asleep."

Che-Che held in her excitement as Mew Ichigo came in," Welcome to the team, Che-Che! I'm Ichigo and this" Kisshu walked in behind her as she detransformed, seemingly healed enough to walk," is Kisshu!" she said and Kish smiled.

She bowed slightly and then followed Keiichiro into his lab," Take this, and transform." He said and gave her a mew pendant.

She, without hesitation, kissed the pendant and said," MEW MEW CHERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

She transformed and her light blue hair lengthened and turned to ponytails that weaved in and out of each other down her back. Che-Che's top was a dark aqua with one long sleeve and one short sleeve and it was short enough to show her stomach, like Zakuro's top but a bit longer. A lighter aqua skirt formed around her waist and went to her knees with a navy blue bow in the back. Navy blue boots formed halfway up her knees. Finally, a bracelet with her pendant appeared on the opposite wrist as her mew mark.

She looked over herself as the other Mews came in, along with a slightly more healed Kish, a serious looking Pai, and a smiling Taruto.

Keiichiro set up a target and said," Take out your weapon, and aim it at the target."  
Che-Che nodded and concentrated. Two teal maracas appeared in her hands and she shook them as she did a backwards aerial and pointed them at the target yelling," RIBBON… CHERRY TSUNAMI!"

A tornado of water, out of nowhere, surrounded the target and crashed down, crushing it and the water disappeared.  
Che-Che smiled proudly at the others, having successfully transformed and attacked for the first time.  
The others smiled back. Mint was gone, and Cherry had emerged.


	7. Chapter 7: Self-Mewtated

Ichigo and Kisshu went home, having to escape the excitement of a new Mew because Kish hated crowds.

When Ichigo opened the door, her mother opened it and her eyes widened as she took in the alien awesome standing behind her daughter that was Kisshu," Mom, we need to talk. Can you bring dad into the living room with you? I don't want to have to say this twice." Ichigo said nervously, watching as her mom silently nodded and ran to find her dad.

Kish sat on the couch and she sat next to him, snuggling up to his chest as her mom and dad came in.

"Mom, Dad, I'm… Mew Ichigo." She said. (NO DIP! IT'S PRETTY FREAKIN OBVIOUS SINCE SHE LOVES THE COLOR PINK, ACTS LIKE A CAT AT TIMES, AND HER NAME IS ICHIGO. K back to the story)

Her dad, Shintaro, still had a shell shocked look on his face, but her mom, Sakura, could at least speak enough to ask," If so, why is an alien here? Aren't you enemies?" she looked curious now.

Ichigo sighed and replied," We formed a truce, since we all had a few behind-the-scenes love lives…" she slapped a hand over her mouth as Shintaro glared at Kisshu, his eyes almost turning red and showing he had murder in mind.

Sakura, being the wonderful mother she was, head-slapped him right away," Sorry, he's a bit over protective. Anyway, you can call me Sakura, and my husband here Shintaro. What is your name?" she asked.

Kish bowed his head slightly," My name is Chimidori Kisshu. Thank you for accepting me, I would never hurt Ichigo and I will love her until I die."

Sakura smiled," Well, since you're staying on Earth, I suppose you could sleep in the guest room, and Shintaro will sign you up for Ichigo's school. I'll make sure you're in all of her classes." She said, ushering him into the guest room to sleep because in was very late at night, and pulled Ichigo to her room across the hall.

Kisshu yawned and woke up, seeing that Ichigo was at the door, and she blushed.

"Come on, today's school, so you need to be up early. Pai came and told Mom your clothing size, so you have the school uniform." She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of bed, tossing him some clothes that were in uniform. "Come downstairs when you're dressed, breakfast is ready." She said, and with that left to eat breakfast in the kitchen.

Kisshu slipped on the clothes and picked up the shoes, taking off his boots and squeezing them onto his feet, wincing at the uncomfortableness. He took out a little potion from Taruto and Pai and made his ears look like a human's.

After eating a wonderful breakfast of last night's dessert, apple pie, Kisshu's new favorite, they headed to school. Moe and Miwa ran up to them," Hey!" they said in unison then looked at the awesomely handsome man with human ears that was Kisshu. " Hehehe… Hey!" Miwa said nervously then Moe and her pulled Ichigo aside. "Who is Hottie McTotty?" Moe asked. Ichigo blushed," A long lost friend… be nice to him!" and ran back to Kisshu.

"Su-Spic-Ious!" Moe said with crossed arms. The two went back and said," We better get going! Moe and I take the bus!" Miwa said and dragged Moe with her down the block to the bus stop.

When Kisshu and Ichigo got to the last class, Ichigo sat in her seat next to an empty one.

"You are Chimidori Kisshu?" the teacher asked Kisshu, just like the classes before.

Kisshu bowed respectfully," Hai, Sensei." He replied and sat next to Ichigo in the empty seat.

The class started, and around 9/10 of the class was staring dreamily at Kish, while he tried to pay attention.

Then the girls began passing notes to Kisshu, who brushed them off his desk, not reading them. After about 27 notes he grabbed the 27th and ripped it apart. The teacher looked over," Kisshu, what is that and why are you ripping it up?" she asked.

"The girls keep passing me notes, and it was getting annoying, sorry." Kish replied.

"How many notes have been passed to you?" the teacher asked, making a few girls cower.

"I counted 27, Sensei." Kisshu replied and handed her one of them.

"Dear Kisshu-chan, there's a movie tonight, it's pretty late, so you can come to my place afterwards… Want to go with me? If so pick me up at school at 8. Sincerely, Hana, but you can call me your little flower." The teacher read in amusement to the class.

Ichigo laughed as the bell rung and Kisshu followed her home," Priceless, Kisshu! Priceless!" she smiled.

Che-Che walked home from the Café where she was briefed, and saw something she didn't think would be there since Deep Blue was gone. A Chimera Animal. It was horrible, a huge bear the size of a three story house.

In quick instinct, she kissed her pendant," MEW MEW CHERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!" and transformed.  
Bringing out her maracas, she attacked," RIBBON… CHERRY TSUNAMI!" she cried, and trapped the chimera animal in a tornado of water. Right before it was killed the animal spit acid at Che-Che and she screamed, waiting for it to hit her and knowing she couldn't dodge it.

The blow never came.

She heard flapping of wings and opened her eyes. She blinked.

A boy around 2 years older than her, with huge feathered blue wings, carried her in flight out of the attack's target, and set her down.

The boy had blue hair, wore slightly darker blue pants, a hoodie the same color, and navy blue fingerless gloves. His gold eyes practically glowed in the setting sun.

" Wh-who are you?" Che-Che asked, then thought of a better question and corrected herself," Who made you a Mew?"

The boy smirked," My name is Ringo, and I made myself a 'Mew'" Ringo said.

They both detransformed and Che-Che watched in fascination as Ringo's hair color changed to chocolate brown, and his eyes turned ivy green. His gloves disappeared, and sneakers replaced his boots. His hoodie turned gray and his pants turned to faded jeans.

"Come on, you should get to Café Mew before your friends get worried." Ringo said.

Che-Che put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes," How do you know I live at the Café now?" She said accusingly.

Ringo turned pink and stuffed his hands into his pockets," Just be grateful I saved you…" he grumbled and took her hand, walking her to the Café.

He let go of her hand and gestured to the door, turning. Che-Che opened the door and stopped, turning around," Thank you—" but Ringo was gone.

She shrugged and entered the Café, walking upstairs to the attic to sleep.

**I need ideas people! I'M RUNNING OUT OF THEM AND FAST D:**

**Review with suggestions! :3**

**Peace out. ~SFL/Hiyori**

**OH! I will update my Mermaid Melody Fic. when I get more reviews. Thank ya!**

**Peace out. ~SFL/Hiyori (For real this time xD)**


	8. Chapter 8: Moe and Miwa

Ichigo sat at the park, thinking about the new member of the Mews. Cherry, or Che-Che as she insisted on being called, was an interesting friend to have around. Before she could think more she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Hello kitten." Kisshu said, smiling.

Ichigo smiled back," Hey Kisshu. What do you think about Che-Che?"

Kisshu thought for a moment," She seems nice, but yesterday she had a strange look on her face, almost like she saw something very strange. Like after we met." He said and smirked.

Ichigo was about to reply when they heard a _Crash!_ And looked up in alarm.

"Taru-Taru, no! I told you to roll this way!" Pudding scolded, trotting in place on her ball. Oh god… she was trying to teach Taruto how to ride a ball again…

Suddenly, Lettuce ran up," Ichigo-san! It's almost time for school!" she said, holding her bag.

Ichigo sighed," Thank god you reminded me. Kisshu come on it's your first day!" She said happily, picking up her bag and remembering how her parents gave her a I-don't-even-want-to-know look and signed Kish up for school.

Lettuce fished (See what I did there ;D) a vile out of her bag and handed it to Kish," Drink this, Ryou gave it to me. It will turn your ears human." She said and hurried off to catch the bus.

Kisshu and Ichigo arrived at school, seeing Moe and Miwa looking around for them at the gate, and ran up to them.

"Hey Moe, Hiya Miwa. This is my…" she blushed," boyfriend, Kisshu." Ichigo said.

Kisshu smiled and waved," Nice to meet you."

Moe and Miwa crosses their arms over their chests, then menacingly walked up to him. They spoke in unison, poking his chest with every word," If you hurt Ichigo physically or emotionally I will not hesitate to first, pull out each one of your teeth, then your eyes, then I will saw off your fingers, toes, then hands, feet, arms, legs, and finally your head." They said.

Kisshu's eyes widened and he nodded silently. Moe and Miwa smiled," Ok, that's that. Nice to meet you Kish!" Moe said.

They all walked to first period, having the same classes all day.

They sat down, barely making it to first period without being late.

As class went on, Ichigo noticed a sudden lack of interest in the teacher's words. All the girls were practically undressing Kish with their eyes!

Kisshu noticed this as well, but ignored it. The girls stopped for about five minutes, then started passing notes. Sigh.

About 3,000 notes were thrown, passed, and flown to Kish by lunch period.

Moe and Miwa noticed it, too. The 3 girls nodded to each other and created a half circle of protection around Kish as they walked to lunch. That was not enough, damn these girls are determined!

A girl with chocolate hair and bright green eyes wiggled through the barrier and clutched Kisshu's arm tightly," Hi, I'm Kiaki. I have an extra movie ticket for tonight… you wanna come?" she asked, but Kish got out of her grip and returned to the protection of Moe, Miwa, and Ichigo's barrier.

Oh, how long this day would be…

**Thanks for reading, loyal readers! Sorry about the delay, I am having really annoying problems IRL that are keeping me from playing. I'll post as much as I can!**


	9. Chapter 9: WHERE ARE THEY COMING FROM?

**HELLLOOOOOOOOOO! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! No haters plz!**

Pai and Taruto had come and spoken to Keiichiro and Ryou about their visit. Keiichiro was fine with it, and could tell that they were telling the truth, but Ryou was still cautious around the Cynoclons.

Ryou was talking with Pai about updating the Mew technology when Ichigo, Kish, and two other girls (Moe and Miwa) slammed the Café Mew doors behind them as shouts if female protest was heard, along with banging on the now locked doors.

"Kish, you are not going to school again." Ichigo stated, panting.

"Like I would want to!" Kish replied as he got up and grabbed a bottle of water, drinking half of it in one gulp. Moe and Miwa nodded," I want to slap those idiots silly…" Moe muttered savagely. Miwa nodded in agreement. Lettuce and Pudding came out of the back room," What happened to you guys?" Lettuce asked the panting group.

"Kish is too cute for his own good." Ichigo said and, realizing what she just said, blushed red as a tomato. Ryou shot a glance at Kish… "Do I sense jealousy?" Pai muttered to him. He grunted and walked down to the basement. Pai chuckled at this.

Che-Che came out of the room and smiled upon seeing Pai," Hey Pai, I need to ask you something." She said. Pai nodded, turning serious.

" Is it possible that someone can self mewtate?" she asked, hearing a collection of gasps. Pai looked surprised," Why do you ask?" he replied.

" Well, there was an attack in the town, and a mew came. A male mew. His name, I believe, was Ringo." Cherry said.

"I'll let the others know, we should look into this." Pai said and walked away.

Suddenly there was a rumble as the ground shook, and a roar was heard outside. Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding, and Che-Che ran to see what the problem was. A chimera animal stood there," Crap, they're still here? Who keeps causing them?!" Ichigo said, and looked back at the group. "Mews, transform!" she ordered.

"MEW MEW ICHIGO! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW CHERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

They cried as the group transformed and summoned their weapons. "Pudding! Trap it!" Ichigo ordered. Pudding nodded," RIBBON… PUDDING INFERNO!" she cried, using her attack to trap the monster.

Lettuce attacked next," RIBBON… LETTUCE RUSH!" she cried as she hit the monster dead on. Ichigo and Cherry smiled at each other, and combined their attacks. The chimera was defeated.

It took one last swipe before death at Cherry and she screamed, but again she heard the flapping of giant wings. Ringo appeared in front of her, blocking the chimera's claws at the cost of a gash in his stomach.

"Ringo!" Cherry exclaimed as she helped him stand," Are you alright?" she asked.

" I'm… fine." Ringo muttered. The other mews rushed over. "You need to treat that gash. De transform." Ichigo ordered as the group did as she asked. They all helped Ringo inside," You, sir, have some explaining to do." Kish said as he went to get Ryou, gesturing to Ringo's navy blue mew mark on his shoulder. Ringo nodded before passing out from blood loss.

**Cliffy! Trololololol… Anywhozels, thank you for patiently waiting for this chapter.**

**Ichigo: 'Bout time you lazy hag.**

**Me: Excuse me? *goes to write Ichigo's next nightmare***

**Ichigo: What? NO! IM SORRY!**

**Me: Thought so…**

**Shoutouts: **

**Kisshuismylife**

**KittyIchigo1**

**SpringFallionIchigo**

**Peace out.**


	10. Chapter 10: Devise a Plan

Ringo woke up in a makeshift bed in Café Mew. He groaned and looked up to see 3 aliens, the cat girl, the fish girl, the monkey girl, and Cherry in their regular forms. "You must be Ringo." The tallest alien said. Ringo nodded," And you all are…?" he asked.

"Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding, Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto." Cherry introduced. "Now that we have that sorted out, you need to answer our questions." She said seriously.

He sighed," I mutated myself because of my dad. He's a scientist. When he found out about the aliens he became obsessed over your 'Chimera Animals' and soon he created models of his own. He mutated me in hopes that I would be able to capture one of the Mews so he could study their DNA, but I refused. He's making stronger and stronger animals. Unless we act fast, he can't be stopped." Ringo explained to the wide eyed group.

"So, where can we find him!? He must be stopped!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Ringo turned to The Cynaclons," You are not the first to attempt travel to Earth." He stated. Kish and Pai nodded immediately. " We are the second. The first 3 died in a crash, the ship's whereabouts are unknown to us." Kisshu replied.

" My father found your ship. It's his hide out. If we can find it we can put a stop to this." Ringo concluded and sat up, examining his now healed wound.

" Let's start searching, na no da!" Pudding said. " We'll go in groups and search different cities." Ichigo ordered and Kish somehow appeared behind her," Dibs on Ichigo. Any objections?" he said, sending bone breaking death glares to the rest of the group as they began to open their mouths. If looks could kill…

"Taru-Taru can be with me!" Pudding said and gave him a strangle (*COUGH*) gentle hug.

"I guess I'll go with Ringo." Che-Che said, blushing lightly.

Zakuro came out of the back room, "I prefer to work alone." She stated unemotionally.

Lettuce blushed redder than a tomato when she felt Pai wrap his arms around her waist.

"Keiichiro and I will pin point a few cities so you don't have to search every inch of Japan." Ryou called from the basement. The group sweat dropped. That eavesdropper…

"That's all for today. Come back tomorrow and we'll assign you an area. Now shoo!" Keiichiro said jokingly. The Cynaclons teleported away, back to their ship. Everyone left but Ringo and Che-Che.

"Don't you have a place to go back to?" Che-Che asked, concerned. Ringo huffed and turned away.

She smiled, "Join the club. There's an extra room upstairs across the hall from mine." Che-Che said before disappearing up the stairs. Ringo was taken by surprise. There was something about that girl…

**KONICHIWA/KONBANWA/OHAYO! Hope ya like the chappie! Please click that STUNNING review button if you want a certain group to go to a certain place ^-^ Peace out.**


	11. Chapter 11: Misaki City

**Hey Everyone! I'm going on vacation for a month, but after that I promise I will do lots more chappies! Also, I know in the anime and manga the aliens have another last name, but I wanted to make one myself. Nothing like testing your imagination :3**

Lettuce walked through the streets of Misaki city, admiring the calmness of it all. Behind her, Pai strode cautiously, observing the area with slight fascination, his ears turned human by the potion.

She looked down at the tracker again and sighed, not a trace of the hidden hideout or it's resident had been found, and they had been here half the day.

Perhaps it's time for a break…

She stopped and turned, giggling as she watched Pai quickly recover from almost running into her. He scowled, then gave her a small smile.

"We've searched the area for hours. Do you think we should take a break? If I'm correct that's a café up ahead." She said, smiling as if to say Please, Please, Please…?

Pai sighed, raising an eyebrow at her pleading expression. "Alright, but we should be quick, then move to another area." He replied.

Lettuce nodded happily, walking slightly faster than before, with new motivation.

**10 Something minutes later…**

Suddenly, as Pai and Lettuce left the café, they heard screams and a roar. Inwardly sighing, Lettuce transformed.

"MEW MEW LETTUCE! META-MORPHOSIS!"

She nodded, now in mew form, to Pai.

"Fuu-Hyou-Sen!"

The chimera cried out in pain and swiped it's claws at Pai in retaliation, but was attacked by Lettuce.

"RIBBON… LETTUCE RUSH!" she cried, sending the attack and the chimera growled as it was nothing but many pieces.

"Phew…" Lettuce sighed and smiled at a recovered Pai, about to turn back into human form when the pieces began… rebuilding.

"What…?" She gasped, and became ready to attack.

**Cliffy! I'm going to do separate chapters, one for each group. I hope you guys like it! ^-^ Peace Out!**

**Shoutouts to:**

**KittyIchigo1**

**Hikaru The Youkai**

**Serpavia**

**Kisshuismylife**


	12. Chapter 12: Kogure City

Pudding dragged Taruto along through the dark, gloomy city. He was wearing human clothes now, a blue T-shirt and shorts.

"The only way you could be cheerier is if you were farting rainbows…" Taruto muttered.

"Pudding heard that, Taru-Taru! I will ask Ryou-sama to get me a machine so I can!" She replied.

Suddenly, a large man shoved Pudding to the ground harshly.

"Out of the way, kid! Go home to your mommy!" He barked.

Taruto glared, "You're the kid! Shame on you, picking on someone half your size!" He said while rushing to help up Pudding.

The guy snapped, throwing a punch at the kid as a small crowd of people watched, glaring holes through the older man picking on children.

Taruto easily grabbed his wrist and used inhuman strength to throw him over his shoulder on to the sidewalk behind him.

He groaned and got up, ready to pull another punch, but was grabbed by huge claws from behind.

"Chimera!" Pudding said, getting up and taking out her pendant.

"Is that a Mew pendant?" A few people muttered. "All the mews wear one…"

"MEW MEW PUDDING! META-MORPHOSIS!" Pudding cried and transformed, earning a gasp from the crowd as they stared in horror at the Chimera.

Taruto's ears grew to alien size as he flew up and kicked the man away from the chimera, letting Pudding catch him and put him on the ground.

"I'm sorry..." the man muttered to her, realizing who she was.

"It's ok!" Pudding quickly forgave and set him down.

"No one takes hostages! These people are innocent!" She said angrily.

"Pudding will not forgive you!" She yelled.

Taruto stood back as she prepared her attack, summoning her weapon.

"RIBBON… PUDDING INFERNO!" She cried as her attack hit its mark. "Taru-Taru!"

Taruto nodded, "Ho-Rai-Den!" he said, attacking.

The chimera cried in pain, the attack giving him several wounds, but they soon healed.

"Taru-Taru… what's wrong…?" Pudding said, frightened.

"I don't know." He replied.


	13. Chapter 13: Tsume City

Zakuro walked down the street, concealed in a black hoodie and jeans as she walked through Tsume City. As she walked, she looked around for anything suspicious. She knew that most others were in cities, too, but this guy didn't exactly seem like the fitting in type. At least Ichigo and Kish had the sense to let them explore outside of a busy city.

"Are you…. Are you…" she heard a young voice whisper and she stopped, turning to see a young girl with brown pigtails. She immediately glanced around at the crowd on the sidewalk around them and placed a finger to her lips, smiling.

The little girl smiled and gave her a look that said, "On one condition…" while getting out a tiny piece of paper and a worn pen, handing then to her. Zakuro chuckled and signed it, handing the paper and pen back to her, patting her head and continued walking.

Suddenly, she heard a scream ripple through the city, turning to see a very… unusual monster.

"Is this guy running out of ideas or something?" she said with a sweat drop, looking at the enormous half-lizard, half-chicken before breaking out laughing.

"This is priceless!- but that aside, time for work." She said, suddenly serious and took out her Mew pendant.

"MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHO-SIS!" she cried out, transforming and jumping at the beast, leaving an unaffecting kick on its face.

She turned to another scream, this one younger, to see the little girl from earlier wrapped in its tail.

"Why you little-!" She yelled, lunging and punching the Chimera's beak with amazing such force that it let go of the girl and cried in pain. Zakuro summoned her weapon, the straight object switching into a cross as she readied her attack.

"RIBBON…. ZAKURO SPEAR!" she screamed, her light whip wrapping around the Chimera, who simply struggled and it dissipated without a scratch. Zakuro's eyes widened as it went back to slamming its lizard-like tail into a flower shop.

"This is going to be a long day." She concluded with a pause before trying her whip again.

**SORRY! I've had TWO two week back-to-back vacations across the west coast of the U.S.A. and all around the English and French countryside. I'll do my best to keep up with the schedule again. Help support this and leave a favorite or a review for motivation so I keep going!**


	14. Chapter 14: Ichigo!

**Hey! I've been extremely busy lately, so I'll try really hard to get a few chapters up and running as soon as possible!**

**Ichigo: You should be ashamed of yourself! Not uploading for so long! *throws tomato***

**SFL: Ok ok I'm SORRY! ;-; Forgive meh and I will upload faster D:**

**Mews: Fine!**

**Kish: Only if I get to save Ichigo from some evil guy and she will see me as her number one hero. *turns up nose***

**Ichigo: Noooooooooo! *slaps***

**SFL: *sweatdrops* I agree with Ichi this time, Kisshu. On with the story!**

Che-Che and Ringo rode through the streets, to the outskirts of Midorisan town, the small country town they were assigned to search… on a motorcycle.

"How exactly did you get this thing?" she asked Ringo, her arms around his waist as the two observed their surroundings. Looking down, she remembered what happened right before they all left the café, their hideout, to search for Ringo's father…

As the mews filed out of the café, Ryou ran out with them, holding a small bag. "Hey! Do you seriously thing we all have telepathy!? Keiichiro was smart enough to think otherwise. Take these." He said, handing each mew a strange watch in their respective color.

"In case other forms of communications are lost, this is your Plan B. They're hard to break, and don't try." The blonde explained, then turned as his partner came outside, explaining how the devices worked.

"Now, don't let us keep you, go save the world!" the two said, ushering us off as they made arrangements for the group's departure. Ryou turned and glared back at Kisshu, and, holding Ichigo's hand at the time, suddenly held the pink leader close and glared right back. This did not go unnoticed by the others.

Ringo snapped her back into reality as he smirked and replied without guilt. "Don't ask, Cher" he said, making another of the millions of nicknames he had come up with since they started searching. Cherry growled softly and playfully head slapped him in mock irritation when they both heard screams.

There in front of them was a giant humanoid creature, covered in leafs as clothing as the female looking Chimera sliced away at the buildings around her, deaf to the screams of the humans running from it.

"Oi! Get away from them!" Che-Che called out in rage as she pulled out her pendant.

"MEW MEW CHERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!" she called out, transforming into her mew form and turned to see Ringo had transformed as well. She turned, summoning her maracas and preparing her blow, turning her head as she summoned a wave of water.

"RIBBON… CHERRY TSUNAMI!" she screamed as the water washed over the foe and saw Ringo pull out twin daggers, lunging upward and using his wings to propel himself at the Chimera, slicing off a leaf, but curiously, another simply grew larger to replace it.

"This is not going to end well… I need backup! I'm calling the others!" she called to Ringo, who nodded and distracted the leaf covered enemy.

Slowly, her face appeared on the other mew's watches, who looked at her in surprise.

"We have a serious problem! This Chimera won't die!" she told her friends, who sweatdropped and struggled to listen as they attacked their foes, all save Ichigo, who Che-Che couldn't reach.

"Hate to break it to you, new girl, but we're all in the same boat!" Zakuro responded, and everyone's eyes widened in realization as they looked at their watches.

"Ichigo!"

**Mwuahahahahaha we're wrapping up this part of the story with a cliffy! What has happened to Ichigo and Kisshu? Will the others defeat the seemingly unstoppable foes they currently face, and save them in time?! Yes, yes they will, because they always do.**

**Also, in a while I might actually repost this entire story, because I looked over it and saw so many mistakes, I don't even know what to do with myself… I'm really sorry, guys! D:**

**Peace out! ~SFL/Hiyori**


End file.
